


This Is What It Feels Like

by MorningRainandCoffeeStains



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Also Nicole is definitely a puppy dog girlfriend, Canon, F/F, Fluff, May give you cavities, One Shot, Sweet, They are so cute, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRainandCoffeeStains/pseuds/MorningRainandCoffeeStains
Summary: All her life, Nicole Haught has always been wary to not feel too much.Then Waverly Earp walks into her life, and suddenly, it’s all she does.(One-shot. Canon. Fluff and pure love.)





	This Is What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted after 2x10, but I didn’t have an account and had to request an invitation. And, well, AO3’s invite list is longer than the list of reasons why I love this pairing lol. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s a little one-shot I wrote full of fluff and love and Wayhaught. Because I think it’s what we all deserve after all the drama and heartache lately.

_This_ , Nicole thinks to herself. _This is what it feels like_. 

Waverly is sitting cross-legged on the floor of Nicole’s living room, Calamity Jane perched happily on her lap, as Waverly leans back on one arm, petting the purring creature with the hand of the other. Nicole just watches, and still, her heart is brimming with adoration, far too big for her chest. 

_This is what it’s like to_ feel. 

Nicole Haught has always kept herself guarded before this. Before Purgatory. Before _Waverly_. There is something about feelings, and them being out in the open, that used to make her uneasy, as if showing any type of vulnerability was dangerous, and therefore, unwanted. And in some way, perhaps, it _is_ a little dangerous. That’s the thing about feelings.

When they’re out in the open, anyone can take them and do whatever it is they wish.

And hell, that’s not always necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it can be infinitely good. _Great_ , even, when they fall into the hands of the right people—the ones who take them and swear to do good by them. But for Nicole, they have too often fallen into the laps of people who never cared, who all wanted to tear her down one way or another, who took those feelings and twisted them and inflicted _pain_ , and her own parents did this, and so, it was terrifying. For her to evoke any type of emotion. For her to _feel_. Because in the past, when she felt, she _hurt_.

So she opted not to instead. And that’s part of the reason why she wanted to be a part of law enforcement. She didn’t have to feel so much. All she had to do was do her job, and do it well, and maybe a part of her wanted to protect people, too, but she always took extra precaution not to get too attached, whether or not it was as simple as giving a parking ticket or investigating a murder case. She always took the mental step back, tamping down her emotions, keeping them hidden away under lock and key. 

This was how she lived. This was how she got through it. 

But that was _before_. 

“Nicole?”

Waverly’s voice tears her from her thoughts. Before melts into now. 

“Hm, yeah?”

Waverly smiles at her, raising an eyebrow slightly and giggling a bit. “Where were you? You looked a million miles away just now.” 

Nicole just returns the grin, taking Waverly’s hand and coaxing her into her lap, mimicking her girlfriend and her cat’s previous arrangement. 

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking of someone.”

Waverly’s knees are on either side of her hips, not quite sitting on Nicole’s lap but up higher, and Nicole has to fight the urge to close her eyes and revel in it when Waverly’s warm hands automatically position themselves on either side of her jaw, fingertips twisting in her hair, studying her face. The smirk that graces her girlfriend’s lips makes it hard not to want to lean forward and kiss her, but Nicole restrains herself.

“Oh?” Waverly teases. “And who would that be?”

Nicole wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her close. “Well, she’s a girl.”

Waverly shakes her head at her when Nicole doesn’t continue, that smile still fixated on her lips. “And? What is she like?”

“Hmmm,” Nicole pretends to think, pulling her lips to the side. “Well, she’s really, really pretty. Beautiful, even, I’d say.” Nicole’s grin grows wider and wider the more she speaks. “She’s got these amazing green eyes but they’re also hazel, just around the iris, and when you see them, your breath just catches; it just _stops_ in your throat, and all you want to do is stare right into them, so you can memorize them for safekeeping.” Nicole’s eyes drop to her lips, which have stretched even wider, curved higher. “And her smile? Oh my _goodness_ , it’s like you wouldn’t believe. You could be having the worst day of your life, and all she has to do is turn the corners of her mouth up and flash her teeth to make it better.” 

Waverly bites her lip, laughing breathlessly, and she can’t resist, leaning down to press the softest kiss to Nicole’s lips. 

When she pulls away, their faces are mere inches from each other, and it’s ridiculous because both of them can feel the muscles in them beginning to hurt from all the smiling, and they should stop, really, but they just _can’t_. Nicole murmurs her next line into Waverly’s lips, adoration palpable in her voice and almost shining within her eyes.

“And when she kisses you, it makes you want to believe. And you’re not really sure in _what_ exactly, but it’s there. It’s there, and it’s the best feeling in the world, because all you can sense when she’s with you is happiness—and I mean the kind that Disney World can’t even top. The happiest place on earth,” Nicole takes her hand as she says this, pressing a kiss to the knuckles, “is wherever she is.” 

Nicole can see tears in Waverly’s eyes now, and she knows that they’re happy tears, but they make her own eyes water. The happiness Nicole was talking about is full blown right now, and when they lean back into each other for more kisses, it’s consuming. In this moment, it’s as if joy is the only emotion she’s ever known, and Waverly Earp is one human being, and this is what she does to people; this is the girl who’s been voted the nicest person of an entire _town_ , and Nicole has somehow managed to find a place full of demons but also the greatest person she has ever known, or ever _will_ know, and she gets to have her in a way no one else does, and this happiness she goes on about—this is what that person does to her, and this is what it’s like.

Feelings can be more than pain; they can be more than an endless swirling of darkness, more than crying yourself to sleep at night as a teenager, more than standing in the pouring rain after a nasty fight with your parents and feeling lost, scared, and empty in a way that nearly destroys you. Feelings can be good and wonderful and everything that makes you want to get up the next morning and go out and live. Nicole understands this now, and she knows that it’s mostly because of Waverly.

And she knows that’s why that name is her first thought before she goes to bed, and the first one she has when she does get up each morning. 

This is what it’s like to feel. 

And Nicole is no longer afraid to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> These are fictional characters, yet I adore them as if they were real. I’m downright captivated by them, but I think it has something to do with the human beings who play these two. Dominique Provost-Chalkley and Kat Barrell are two truly magnificent people, and I don’t think this fandom would love Wayhaught as much without them. Personally, they make me want to believe in kindness, and to put a little more faith in the simple fact that among some of the worst things in this world, there is goodness, and there are humans who make it that way. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry to get all emotional lol. I really do admire the real people behind this show so much, and they must be protected at all costs. We need more people like Dom and Kat and Melanie in this world. That’s just my opinion.
> 
> P.P.S. Also, thank you so much for reading, and please do let me know if you enjoyed! I really enjoy writing; I used to write fanfics for several fandoms years ago, but I barely have the time for it these days. I may have more Wayhaught fics up my sleeve within the next couple months (some may even be E-rated wink wink), so if you happened to like this one, please keep an eye out for more of my stuff! I also take requests, so let me know if you’d want to see more.


End file.
